thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Toys Cats Lair
Cats Lair was one of the first ThunderCats playsets produced in the second series of ThunderCats toys by Rainbow Toys. The playset was based on the original 1980s cartoon version of Cats Lair. Features Battle-Matic Action: This ThunderCats' fortress was the largest toy made by LJN for its ThunderCats line. Almost two feet tall, the Cats Lair was packed with a number of action features including: *Pivoting cat head that fired and received laser light beams *Laser-activated counter that registered hits and sounded “piercing” alarm *Secret door to trap invaders in underground cell *Huge cat paws that lifted to reveal “Ion Beam” cannon and secret battle station *Battle stations for 5 ThunderCats defenders. Figures not included. The playset's Laser system had the ability to interact with all four of the Laser Sabers which were sold separately. The Cats Lair's electronic features operated on 8 "AA" Alkaline batteries (not included). The object of the game was destroying the "Defense Shields" of the enemies. This was achieved by hitting the "Target" of the Mutant Attack Sled with the Lair's Laser Beams. The Target, which was located at the front of the Mutant vehicle, would drop its Defense Shield as well as sound a loud Buzzer every time that a direct laser hit was registered on it. The Defense Shield could then be easily flipped up back into position to reset it. In comparison, the Cats Lair target was located in its mouth. In order to weaken the lair's Defense Shield, nine direct hits would have to be registered. When this was achieved, a loud siren alarm would go off. After that, the tenth direct hit result in the Entrance Door blowing open. Accessories 1.Mutant Attack Sled: The Mutant Attack Sled included with the Cats Lair was made of red plastic and could seat one figure. Interestingly, on almost all LJN Mini Catalogs as well as toy boxes and backing cards, the Attack Sled was shown with inverted colors (purple with red shields). 2.Instruction Sheet: The Cats Lair also came with an Instruction Sheet which had all the necessary assembly directions along with illustrations. 3.Ion Cannon: The Cats Lair came with a red plastic ion cannon which would be placed inside one of its claws 4.Ladder: The Cats Lair came with a red plastic ladder which would be placed inside the lair. 5.Sticker Sheet: The Cats Lair also came with a Sticker Sheet which had all the necessary stickers to be applied to the assembled playset. Removable pieces included with the playset were 2 Cell Walls, a Trap Door, 2 Cell Walls, Cell Door, 2 Cell Wall Brackets, Cat head and Teeth pieces, a Control unit (with removable battery cover), Dome piece and metal rod (for Cat head attachment), 2 Cat paws and Claw pieces. Rainbow Toys vs LJN The Rainbow Toys Cats Lair is identical in every aspect to the LJN Cats Lair. Foreign Variations and Releases *LJN Cats Lair *Childbro Cats Lair *Glasslite Cats Lair *Cosmocats Cats Lair Gallery Category:Toys Category:ThunderCats: Rainbow Toys